


So wrong, but so good...

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Sex, Merle and the babysitter;), OTT smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, This is EXPLICIT, XXX rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Joni has a crush on Merle, the problem is she has been Daryl and Carol's babysitter since she was 16 years old and they wouldn't approve of the union at all. Still, Joni has just turned 21 and takes the last chance she has to finally get next to him...
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Joni
Comments: 25
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very sexually explicit. Just skip this if you aren't into detailed descriptions of sex.

> **Chapter 1**

* * *

“Joni!”

“In here!”

“Sorry, we're a little late. Traffic was murder,” Carol sighed as she placed her suitcase on the kitchen floor.

Joni had been babysitting Sophia all weekend as Daryl and Carol went on a trip to the lake with his brother Merle. Sophia had a sore throat at the last minute so Joni said she'd be happy to look after her at short notice even though she had moved to Atlanta. She'd been babysitting for the Dixon's since she was 16 and couldn't say no to them.

“It's all good. I wasn't worried.”

“We're gonna miss you, girl,” Daryl frowned. “How's the big A treating you anyway?”

“It's been a good first month. The new job is great and my apartment is finally kinda furnished,” she laughed as she grabbed her overnight bag to leave.

“I'm so glad you could stay the whole weekend. How's Sophia doing?”

“Out like a light,” Joni grinned. “I made her brownies and then she took the medicine for her throat after a bath and just conked out, poor thing."

“We'll never find another sitter as great as you," Carol frowned.

“It's gonna be OK, Carol,” Daryl grinned. “We knew she was gonna be an adult someday.”

“Finally legal to drink in a bar as of last Friday,” Joni added.

“You be safe though, OK?” Carol continued. “You know Merle is in the city now if you ever need anything, not to mention that he's waiting out in the truck to take you back now.”

“I'll stay in touch,” Joni assured Carol as she paused for a long hug. “There's no way I'm going to lose touch with Sophia after all these years.”

Carol slipped the money she was owed in her pocket with an extra $50 and reminded her how much they would miss her.

“I'm only an hour away...I love you guys,” she smiled.

“We love you too, honey,” Daryl smiled. “Take care of yourself, OK?”

“I will.”

/

This was the last time she'd likely be babysitting for Daryl and Carol and the last time she'd be seeing Daryl's brother Merle. It was now or never. She knew he'd be driving her home after this weekend and she was in her cutest red tartan skirt and a black sleeveless top for that very reason. If her mother was still alive, she would probably have warned her not to play with fire, but Joni was raised by her paternal grandfather who never spoke to her once about sex.

Joni walked out into the dark and down the front steps toward Daryl's brother's truck and thought back to the first time he'd driven her home. She would have been about 18 then and all the way back to her house, she had stared at him. Merle Dixon was built like a lumberjack and wore tight dark jeans with cowboy boots. He would either be in a flannel button-down shirt or a black t-shirt with his leather jacket, either way, Joni was hopelessly into it. She'd have to really go for it this time or it would never happen. It was madness but she was past the point of caring. There wouldn't be any more chances. 

She pulled open the passenger door to his truck and smiled up at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Joni. I heard you were legal now?” he began.

She knew he meant that she was legal to drink but her mind went elsewhere.

“I sure am,” she grinned.

“Hell, I'll have to take you for a drink sometime,” he chuckled.

“I wouldn't say no to that.”

“Yeah? Well, there's a little pub by my place back in Atlanta if you want a quick one.”

She wanted more than a quick one from Merle Dixon but she had to get her mind straight. She knew Daryl and Carol wouldn't approve of what she was thinking but she couldn't help it and she really wasn't looking to marry him or anything, she just needed to touch him before she died...she just had to.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, why not?” she pressed.

Merle headed out of Alameda toward the highway and she knew he was wondering now if he should have mentioned going for a drink. Merle had been single for years but she knew he was a bit of a player with women. He was known around Alameda before he moved to Atlanta a year ago as a good lay with an impressive dick. The first time she'd heard some women in town talking about Merle Dixon in bed she had been only 18 or so and ever since her mind raced with sexual thoughts of him. She'd been with only one guy from her graduating class in Alameda and she felt ready for a real man now that she was twenty-one.

“Don't tell my brother,” he winked.

“Don't want him to know you took me for my first drink?” she grinned.

“He'll think I'm trying to corrupt you or something,” he laughed.

“Are you?” she teased.

He looked over at her and smirked a little.

“Are you trouble, girl? Since when are you trouble?”

“Me? Trouble? Nah, I'm a good girl,” she insisted.

“I always thought so...now I ain't so sure,” he grinned.

“You aren't some good boy either, though. I've heard all about you.”

Merle changed lanes and sped up a little with a loud growl of his diesel engine.

“What do you think you know about me, little girl?”

“I heard women back in Alameda talking about you, it's a small town...word gets around.”

“Come on then, don't keep me in suspense. What did you hear about me?”

“They said you're a wild man in bed...but I can't say what else I heard until you buy me a drink.”

“Why not?”

“Too shy.”

“Bullshit,” he cackled. “I got a feeling you ain't half as shy and sweet as you look, unless this is all an act.”

“How do you mean?”

“You even been with a man before?”

“I have indeed. Kenny, from high school,” she informed him.

“Kenny McNally? I said a man, not some high school kid,” he laughed.

“He doesn't count as a man?” she asked.

“Nope. Lemme guess, you were his first?”

“Maybe?”

“Nah, he don't count. Someday you'll be with a man who knows where all the buttons are and you'll see what I mean.”

“Someone like you?” she asked.

“All playin' aside, honey. My brother and Carol would kick my ass if I lay a hand on you.”

“I guess so,” she answered. “Still, I bet you know more about women than Kenny did.”

“You're God damn right I do,” he asserted.

She decided to back off a little then, the idea was planted and that was enough for the moment.

They made it to Atlanta and Merle pulled up at a dark little hole-in-the-wall pub about 2 blocks from his apartment but he seemed hesitant.

“Is this a bad idea?” he asked.

“It's just a drink. I'm not a kid anymore.”

“You're 21, and I'm 37.”

“If you want to take me home, that's OK too,” she said, offering him a way out.

“I should, but I'm intrigued, and I never was the type to do what I'm supposed to.”

“Alright then,” she grinned, and the next thing she knew he was leading her inside and back to a dark corner where things were quieter.

“What do you drink?” he asked.

“I don't even know,” she shrugged.

“You trying to tell me you never had a drink before?”

“I had a sip of vodka and coke at a wedding and it was gross. I don't really do substances. I just wanted to have a drink in the bar cause I can I guess.”

“Trust me to pick something for you?”

“Yeah.”

He was back a moment later with a tall champagne flute which he set right in front of her.

“What is it?” she smiled.

“ _Piper-Heidsieck Cuvee Brut_ ,” he answered casually. “Champagne,” he added to clarify.

“Ah...well, thank you.”

“If I'm gonna buy a girl her first legal drink, it should be something nice,” he winked.

“Damn,” she hissed. “It's strong!”

“I'll be carrying you outta here, hey?”

“You might be.”

They chatted about life in the city and figured out that they only lived about 6 blocks away from each other but he was clearly interested in the previous conversation still.

“So, you gonna tell me what else you heard about me? I did buy you a drink after all.”

She felt her face grow warm and she bit her lip for a second to summon the words.

“I heard that you're...uh...well-endowed.”

“Is that right?” he chuckled.

“Yep, there's more than a few women back in Alameda who can't shut up about it,” she grinned.

“What about your fella Kenny? Wasn't he bringing the thunder for you?”

“He wasn't half bad all things considered...he just needed a lot of encouragement.”

“Huh?”

“He kept rambling the whole time that his mom would kill him if she found out he did it before marriage,” she sighed.

“You poor thing. Maybe you could use a proper lay after all.”

“I think I could.”

“So, why are you comin' onto me so hard all of a sudden? I ain't the boyfriend type and you're definitely on my 'no touch' list,” he asked as he sipped his beer.

“Guess I may as well be honest now. I've had a thing about you for a few years, since I was about 18.”

“Got it bad for older men or something?”

“You're the only older man I ever wanted. Do you think I'm crazy?”

“I think this is probably not a good idea on paper, but in my head, it's already happening,” he smirked.

She took another sip of the champagne and couldn't stop imagining him naked. He wouldn't be like Kenny, a scrawny kid who could only recently grow a proper mustache. Merle was a real man, with solid muscle, body hair, and old school cologne that made her ache in all the right places.

“Merle, take me home," she almost whispered.

“You know this can't really go anywhere, right?”

“I know that.”

“Finish your drink and I'll pay up then,” he nodded.

She watched him get to his feet and walk to the bar, reaching into the back pocket of those tight Wrangler jeans for his wallet. He was fine as hell and she wanted him all over her. He lay his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the pub and back to the truck. He slid his key into the ignition and looked over at her one more time.

“This is gonna be a hell of a night,” he smirked.

She was nervous as they pulled up at his place but it was a good kind of nervous. Merle wouldn't hurt her in a million years and she knew it would be amazing but she was still anxious. He unlocked the door to his building to let her in ahead of him.

“Two floors up and it's the first door on the right. Number 9.”

She could feel him right behind her and sense his eyes on her ass as she walked, it was all she could do to keep herself walking. Nothing was hotter than Merle Dixon and she couldn't wait to touch him. She knew deep down that this was more of a fantasy than the making of a real relationship and in the moment she didn't care. For years she had dreamt about having sex with him and she wasn't passing this by for anything. She was twenty-one...it was OK to be irresponsible with sex sometimes, right?

He opened the door to his suite and she walked in to find the place spotless and organized. He had a deer bust over the couch, photos of the woods and mountains on the walls, and leather furniture. The place screamed 'single man' and she loved it.

“Have a seat, just gonna take a leak."

It was sad how frisky she was. Even the thought of him holding his dick to pee was making her hot. He walked back and in a minute later and even he looked nervous.

“Did you want another drink first or...”

“I'm OK actually. Like I said, I really don't drink anyway.”

“Right,” he nodded and came to sit next to her. “You know I think I remember the first time I drove you home for my brother.”

“You remember that?”

“You were in this denim skirt and a white t-shirt with sandals. Your toenails were painted red. I remember it well. I kicked my own ass all evening for lookin' at you like that.”

“I had no idea.”

“I hid it good then. I don't normally look at women so much younger but you were always another story. I couldn't help it.”

She edged closer to him on the couch and the scent of him alone stirred her soul.

“I might burn in hell for touching you,” he said, “and it'll be fuckin' worth every second.”

She grinned to herself then and dropped her eyes to her lap as he came in closer and lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet. He moved in and kissed her and it was nothing like kissing Kenny. Merle's five o'clock shadow scratched her lip just a little as he turned his head to the side and filled her mouth with his tongue. She reached up to hold his forearms with her hands as he held her by the cheeks and became breathless as he continued to kiss her without breaking it up to breathe.

Soon he was coming closer until she lay back on the couch and he was urging his knees between her thighs. Her heart was racing and she felt dizzy as he began to lick her neck just below her right ear.

“I wanna make you feel so good, Joni...I wanna show you everything. Tell me I can have you.”

“You can,” she panted. “I want you so bad it hurts.”

“Show me where it hurts and I'll make it all better, honey.”

Joni took his hand and moved it down her body to her bare thighs where he gripped her knee and then growled under his breath. His big, rough hand crept up the back of her thigh to her panties and he held her right ass cheek firmly in his hand.

“I feel like such a dirty old man,” he groaned.

“Don't, I was the one who came onto you,” she insisted, “I want this.”

“I can't wait to get inside you, girl...gonna take my time to get there but it's gonna be so damned sweet.”

She closed her eyes and moved her head back as he continued to kiss and bite at her throat. She was high as a kite on lust as he urged her pelvis up with that big hand on her ass. She could feel him hard as stone pressing against her panties and she whined out loud that he was killing her.

“Ain't killin' you, honey. I'm gonna take good care of you. I promise.”

Joni lifted her feet up onto his lower back then and his hand slid inside her panties from the back, his fingers drifting over her lips to tease her. She knew she was wet already with a pulse beating in her loins like a bass drum. Merle's thick fingers slid between the folds and made dizzying circles around her clit as she squirmed beneath him.

“That's pure evil,” she whimpered.

“You ain't seen nothin' yet. Just wait till I get my tongue down there.”

“Jesus Christ almighty.”

Merle stood up then, pulling her with him and led her down the hall to his bedroom. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her for a moment before asking her to lay down on the bed on her belly.

He was over her a moment later, kissing down her bare back and then he unfastened her bra. He slid his hands under her body and she rose up on her elbows so he could cup her breasts perfectly. Merle worked his knees between her thighs and she could feel herself getting hotter by the minute as his kisses reached her lower back. She was in nothing but the red tartan skirt now and her white silk panties. He moved his hands up and down the backs of her thighs and teased her through her panties until she was dying for more and lifting her ass up off the bed.

“Please...this is so cruel,” she complained.

“I guess you're right...slide them panties down for me,” he instructed and she reached down to push them down to her knees.

“Actually, let's leave 'em right there for a minute.”

He slid one hand between her thighs as she lay helplessly on her belly and pushed one of his thick fingers inside her with her knees just far enough apart to allow him access.

“Stop teasing,” she cried out.

“God damn it you feel so good...fuckin' hell, I'm gonna break ya.”

Merle rolled her over then and pulled her panties all the way off to get moving. He grinned at the way her knees closed naturally and she knew she was being a little silly but it was only her second time.

“Gonna need you to spread your legs for me if we're gonna have any fun, honey.”

She had imagined herself with him so many times, he was the only person she ever thought of as she touched herself, but now she was about to open her legs for him...it was surreal and impossibly hot. She looked him in the eye and let her knees fall open for him.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned and then it was his turn to get down on his belly.

He moved in, kissing his way up the inside of her thighs all the way to her pussy.

"Should I take off my skirt?" she asked.

"Leave it on, it's kinda kinky."

Joni loved how filthy he was. There was nothing half-way about him in bed.

“Did Kenny go down on you?” he demanded to know.

“Yeah, but I don't think he was doing it right,” she frowned.

“Did you cum?”

“No.”

“He definitely wasn't doing it right. So, you know what I'm gonna do to you?” he grinned.

“I think so.”

“I'm gonna finger you nice and slow, lick your clit with my warm wet tongue, and suck those wet lips just right till you cum all over my mouth.”

“Jesus Christ!” she whined.

“You watch me now. Watch what I do to you like a good girl.”

“You're mouth is so evil,” she panted. “I never heard a man talk like this.”

“Is that right?” he chuckled. “Well, let's spread these sweet pink lips and see what we're workin' with.”

She pulled her skirt up high to see what he was doing and it almost made her faint. He spread her lips gently with his fingers and eyed her clit, ready for him and in need of attention. Joni was up on her elbows by now, watching with fascination as he slid two thick fingers inside her and teased his tongue in a lazy circle around her clit. Her legs lay flat on the bed, allowing him full access to every inch of her pleasure center. He removed his two fingers from her then, licking them slowly as he did and then began to tease her with the tip of his tongue as she watched and began to break,

“Don't you dare cum yet,” he said.

“I can't...I can feel it happening.”

“Take a deep breath and cool it down,” he demanded and she tried her best to pull it back but it was almost impossible.

Merle got up on his knees then and unfastened his jeans before her eyes.

“I know what that pussy needs.”

“We're gonna do it now?” she asked.

“Not quite, but maybe I'll let you cum.”

He pushed his jeans and boxers down to reveal a cock almost twice the size of Kenny's.”

“Oh my God,” she hissed.

Merle stroked his cock a few times with his hand as she drank in the sight and then began to run the head up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit and entrance one after the other, up and down, up and down.

“Please!” she begged.

He slid his dick inside her by only a few inches and then pulled out again to tease her.

“Don't you cum yet.”

“Merle! Please!”

“Alright, I better wrap it up before I get inside ya,” he said and he got up off the bed to retrieve a condom from his dresser. He was back a moment later, biting it open and sliding the latex down his dick. The anticipation of watching it made her throb inside.

He slid in a little deeper then and ran the tips of his fingers in slow evil circles around her clit for another minute and she was about ready to lose her mind.

“I think you've had enough,” he winked and suddenly his cock was deep inside her and he was flicking her clit just right triggering a massive eruption inside her.

“Fuck!” she yelped. “Oh fuck! Oh my God!”

“That's right, honey. You take that cock so fuckin' good for me.”

He pulled her up into his lap then and demanded that she ride him. Merle pulled her breasts to his mouth and sucked her nipples as she tried to keep up with the intensity inside her. He grabbed her ass hard and urged her deeper and she was sure she wouldn't be walking right in the morning. Eventually, he had to cum as well, so he rolled her over onto her knees and fucked her from behind, pulling her back against his chest and kissing her with her head turned to face him.

“This is so wrong but so fuckin' good!" he growled as he finally came apart.

/

They both dozed off instantly afterward but she woke up early in the morning even before the sun. Joni didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do next. What would Daryl and Carol say if they ever found out? There was just no way to make it work and she knew she had done something pretty stupid. Joni began to panic and Merle rolled over to ask her what was going on.

“What the hell did we do?” she winced.

“We fucked,” he yawned and rolled over to pull her in close to him.

“What do we do now?”

“This probably ain't gonna work long-term, as much as I like you...my brother would cut my balls off if he knew what happened.”

“So then it's just this once?”

“I didn't say that. We could just keep it casual and hang out sometimes if that works for you.”

“That'll work,” she nodded. “As long as they never know about this.”

“Well, I ain't running out to tell them,” he chuckled. “Relax, Joni. It's gonna be OK.”

“You're right...I just can't believe we did this.”

“Me neither, but it's too early to even think straight, so come here and get a few more hours sleep before I take you home,” he winked.

“Cuddling is allowed with casual sex?” she laughed.

“We make the rules,” he said, his eyes still closed.

“Alright then,” she sighed with a grin, squirming back into his embrace to go back to sleep.

It was easily one of the most ill-conceived and impulsive things she'd ever done, but a wild night with Merle Dixon was worth all the complication in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

> **[(1) Beast Of Burden (Remastered) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlV-ZFyVH3c) **
> 
> **[(1) The rolling stones - Miss you (lyric) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9579Vvop5U) **
> 
> **Chapter 2**
> 
> * * *

Joni saw Merle only once in the next two weeks. She found a cheap car and stopped by the shop where he worked to see if he would check it over for her before she bought it. She worked in an exotic pet store and was on a tight budget so knowing a mechanic was helpful.

He didn't charge her a dime and even gave the old beater an oil change as a favor. It was a little awkward to see him after that night, but he was still just as happy to see her and she was glad for that. Her feelings for Merle were more than only sexual after so many years of knowing him. When he said they should keep it casual, she presumed he meant a one-time thing and she didn't want to be that girl who couldn't take a hint. Although she had thought of calling to see him again, she just wasn't sure what he wanted from her, if anything.

Joni was finally asked out by a regular customer at the pet shop two weeks after her tryst with Merle and figured it was probably a good idea to move on. Merle was right, it couldn't really work between them in the long run with the age difference and Daryl and Carol would never approve. The guy who asked her out seemed OK and it was only an afternoon coffee date, still she took a good hour to get ready and decided to give it a real effort. Doug was 25 and far more appropriate in age for her. He worked in IT and kept snakes, hence his interest in the pet shop she worked at.

She pulled on a new pair of jeans and French braided her long hair. A little dark red lipstick and she was ready to go. Joni still replayed her night with Merle daily, but presumed the memory would fade over time.

Doug met her at a coffee shop a few streets over and bought her a London Fog tea. He was handsome, with dark hair and eyes and he dressed nice. There was nothing wrong with him so she let herself be pulled into a conversation about snakes.

“It's not for everyone, keeping snakes. Especially cause you have to keep dead frozen mice in the freezer for feeding them,” he laughed.

“Yikes! I don't think I could stomach that,” she exclaimed.

“My girlfriend wasn't too crazy about it at first but she's cool with it now.”

Joni frowned as if she'd heard him wrong and shook her head back into reality.

“I'm sorry...did you say girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I'm poly. Is that a problem?”

“Poly?”

“We have an open relationship. So we both see other people when we meet someone we like.”

Joni sighed and took a long final sip of her tea.

“Well, it was really great meeting you, Doug. I think I'll be on my way,” she smiled.

“That's pretty judgmental, isn't it?” he huffed.

“I think you owe that information to people before you ask them out, not after,” she shrugged. “I'm not judging, it's just not for me.”

“I didn't think you were this narrow-minded. How do you know it's not for you if you never tried it?”

“I'm not interested in sharing men or mice in my freezer, find someone who is, and have a nice day.”

Joni got into her ugly cheap car and groaned to herself as she fired up the engine to head home.

/

Even though she wasn't much of a drinker, she was getting lonely sitting around her tiny apartment alone and figured she'd head down to the pub Merle had taken her to that evening. At least there would be music and people. She was still dressed up for her date, so why waste good makeup?

She sat at the same table where she'd sat with Merle and ordered a cup of coffee to start. It was still early in the evening and she pulled out her phone to fidget for a while. The city was so big and she just presumed she'd have no trouble becoming friends with people, like back in Alameda. Sadly that wasn't the case. People were different in the city. She didn't really care if people had more than one partner but she hoped there would be men who only wanted her as well.

“Well, look who we have here!” came a voice that made her jump out of her skin.

“Merle! Hey! You scared the life outta me,” she laughed.

“How's the little car running?” he asked as he pulled a chair over to sit across from her.

“Really good. Thanks so much for looking it over for me.”

“Not a problem. Was glad to see you. Was kinda worried I scared you and you didn't wanna be friends anymore.”

“No, not at all. Just didn't want to cramp your style,” she smiled. “You probably have women banging your door down most days.”

“Not since I moved here. My lines worked a lot better in Alameda.”

“Seriously? What's wrong with everyone here? You were a legend back home,” she grinned.

“Having any luck with men?” he asked.

“Funny you should ask. Just had the weirdest date of my life this afternoon.”

“Spill it,” he pressed.

“So this guy asks me for coffee and he's really flirty. He comes into the pet store cause he's really into snakes.”

“Snakes as pets?” Merle frowned.

“Yup.”

“OK, continue.”

“I meet him for coffee and he's talking about these snakes and how he keeps dead mice in his freezer and how his girlfriend wasn't so sure about it at first but now she's used to it-”

“His girlfriend?”

“Yeah, so get this. The guy already has a girlfriend and he wants me too! Am I just really small-towny or is that weird?” she asked.

“A little greedy of him ain't it?” Merle smirked. “Why didn't I think of that?”

“Merle!”

“Just kidding. I get around but it's always just one at a time. I only got two hands after all.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. If anyone could handle two women it would probably be him.

“Sorry about your shitty date, keep trying and I'm sure you'll find someone better," he assured her.

“I guess so. Can I tell you something kinda bad?”

“Lay it on me,” he winked.

“I've been thinking of that night with you ever since you dropped me off.”

It was probably not smart to push this, but she could feel it all coming back to her in his presence. He did it for her in a way she knew that nobody else ever would and that scared her because it was riddled with complication. He didn't answer, but he looked a little more serious as he took a long sip of his beer. His blue eyes never left hers and she started to feel awkward and stupid.

“I shouldn't have said that...I know it's not in the cards for us and everything. Just forget I brought it up,” she shrugged.

He leaned across the table then to whisper into her ear, “I was thinkin' about you last night as I was strokin' one out...I think about it too.”

“You do?”

“I'm not about to forget that night, honey. Had the devil on my shoulder ever since tellin' me to call you but I'm trying to do the right thing here.”

“What's the right thing?” she asked cause she really didn't know.

“I shouldn't be catching feelings for a woman your age. I shoulda kept my filthy hands off of you, but like I said before, I can't help myself when it comes to you.”

She tried to slow her heart when he used the phrase “catching feelings” but it just wouldn't stop racing in her chest.

“I don't want you to keep your hands off me,” she said softly. “I've been missing your hands on me for two weeks now.”

“You're gonna be the end of me, girl,” he frowned.

He was sending mixed signals and she wanted to know where he stood.

“If you really want this to stop, I can get up and go and avoid you as best as I can...is that what you want?” she asked.

“What I really want is to take you home,” he said. “Just can't help thinking what my brother would say.”

“It's OK,” she smiled, reaching across the table to touch his hand. “I want you, it's not convenient but it's the truth. Still, I don't want to make this hard for you. I'm just gonna go.”

“Joni, wait.”

She eased back onto her chair across from him and knew that everything was more complicated now.

“I don't do this. I don't get like this over women...that's gotta mean something right?”

“I don't know.”

“I thought at first that it was because this is kinda forbidden...but then I was so damned excited just to have you turn up at the shop. Just getting to talk to you was a big deal,” he sighed. “Sorry, this ain't like me, I know.”

“I thought it was just the forbidden thing too. Having a crush on an older man and everything...but it's more than that and now I don't know what's the right thing to do.”

Merle growled under his breath and downed the rest of his drink.

“Damn it!” he huffed.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I should be the adult and just walk away, but all I wanna do is lay you out on my bed, pour a little champagne all over your naked body, and lick it off slow.”

“Jesus!” she gasped.

“I'm a horrible person, aren't I?”

“No...but can we pick up some champagne?”

Merle laughed then and shook his head.

“I'm so sick and tired of fighting this.”

“Then don't,” she answered seriously. “We aren't hurting anyone. Daryl and Carol will have to decide how they feel about it if it gets to that point, but we really aren't hurting anybody.”

She could tell he was really considering it all and then The Rolling Stones made the choice for him.

_**I'll never be your beast of burden** _

_**I've walked for miles my feet are hurting** _

_**All I want is for you to make love to me** _

_**Am I hard enough?** _

_**Am I rough enough?** _

_**Am I rich enough?** _

_**I'm not too blind to see** _

_**I'll never be your beast of burden** _

_**So let's go home and draw the curtains** _

_**Music on the radio** _

_**Come on baby, make sweet love to me** _

“Fuck it,” he groaned. “Let's get the hell outta here.”

/

They were back at his place as if they had teleported there and it was so much more off the charts than last time. Merle only paused long enough to put The Rolling Stones on his turntable before attacking her.

_**I've been holding out so long** _

_**I've been sleeping all alone** _

_**Lord, I miss you** _

_**I've been hanging on the phone** _

_**I've been sleeping all alone** _

_**I want to kiss you** _

_**Well, I've been haunted in my sleep** _

_**You've been staring in my dreams** _

_**Lord, I miss you, child...** _

He was unhinged this time and she could feel it in his touch, how much he had been thinking of her. She was pushed against the wall in the hallway and he hoisted her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying his face in her breasts.

“I fuckin' need you, Joni,” he panted.

His big hands held her up, cradling her ass and pulling her in tight against his dick.

“Feel what you been doin' to me? You feel that?” he growled.

“I feel it...my God, I need you in me, Merle. I need you so bad,” she whimpered.

He thrust himself against her, pushing her into the wall, and then claimed her mouth with his own. That same scratch from his 5 o'clock shadow reminded her that he was a real man who knew his way around her body and mind.

He eventually let her down and they kissed all the way to his bedroom where he went straight for the button and fly of her jeans. Her jeans were yanked down and he picked her up again, laying her back on his bed and he was immediately between her thighs.

“I wanna fuck you so good you never let another man touch you,” he hissed.

“Do it...gimme everything you got.”

“Hold onto the bedrails and don't you dare let go,” he smirked.

“You're so evil!” she whined.

“You love it.”

She squirmed up his bed till she could reach the rails and held them tight as he lifted her shirt and bent down to kiss her belly. He lifted her bra over her breasts then and rolled his warm tongue over one nipple after the other, teasing her out of her mind. It was as if she had a direct connection from her breasts to her clit and she needed his touch everywhere at once.

“Please, don't be so mean, Merle. Lemme touch you back.”

“Well now, what you wanna do to me, honey?” he grinned.

“Bring it on over here,” she said, licking her lips and hoping he got the message.

Joni was no expert when it came to pleasing a man with her mouth, but perhaps he’d appreciate the effort anyway. She watched as he stripped bare and came close enough to grip the headboard as well, leaning down enough for her to please him with her mouth.

“Good God almighty, girl!” he moaned.

Sucking Merle Dixon's cock was not for the faint of heart. The man was more than a mouthful of manhood but she did the best she could and within only a few minutes he was backing up claiming it was all too much.

“You're pretty fuckin' good with that mouth for such a sweet girl,” he praised.

She was still holding the rails as instructed as he made his way down to her panties and the sensation of not being able to use her hands made it even more intense.

He gripped her legs behind the knees, lifting them up and wide open as he pressed his warm lips to hers through the slippery wet silk. He drove her to the edge, only to keep her lingering there in sweet agony for as long as he could. He got fired up very soon and proceeded to tear her panties off of her, literally ripping them to get them off faster and she almost lost it right there. Kenny had been almost shaking with fear of his own mother as he very gently had sex with her for less than five minutes. Merle was tearing her clothes off and making it a whole experience.

He continued to go down on her then but paused after a minute to dial up the kink again. He was full of ideas in bed like an excited puppy.

“Touch yourself,” he grinned.

“Excuse me?”

“Just for a minute...come on. I wanna see what you do when you’re all alone,” he pressed.

Joni had never even thought of doing such a thing for a man, but Merle was apparently a man who liked to experiment and she wanted to please him. She moved her hand down between her legs then and started to move her fingers in slow circles around her clit, imagining it was him just like every time she had done this in the past two weeks. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to pretend she was alone and then she felt his fingertips creeping up the inside of her thighs.

“That's so hot I can't stand it,” he growled. “I gotta have you, honey.”

He was over her then and the moment came back down to Earth a little, he just kissed her then for a good few minutes before getting up to grab a condom.

“You still good?” he asked.

“Yeah...this is right where I wanna be. With you.”

“Same, it just feels right, you being here."

He climbed back on top of her then and kissed her slow and deep as she felt him slip inside her. She arched her back at the familiar pressure of his ample manhood and he bit at her throat in a fit of passion. He clung to her as he fucked her like he was worried she might disappear and she could tell that this was different than the time before, just as hot and pleasurable, but it was more than just sex.

Joni wasn't about to claim that he loved her, he probably wasn't even sure yet what he was really feeling, but it was definitely more than simple fucking.

/

“So, what do we do?” he sighed as he held her afterward.

“I don't know.”

“I'll have to own up to it and just tell Daryl,” he said finally. “I never did this whole relationship thing before and I can't promise I won't totally fuck it up, but I wanna try if you do.”

Joni was rolling the dice with a man like Merle Dixon, the odds weren't in her favor, she knew that but she couldn't walk away.

“I want to try...I can't imagine how much they're gonna lose it but I need to see where this is going.”

“You got to me, girl. I don’t know how you did it, but you got me hung up on you good.”

Joni was sure she knew where she stood as he dropped her off the next morning, but there were more complications on the horizon. Nothing between them would be simple.


	3. Chapter 3

> **Chapter 3**

Merle picked up the phone, dialed Daryl's number, and hung up twice before actually completing the call.

“Merle, stop hanging up for cryin' out loud! What's wrong?” Daryl snapped.

“Hey, Daryl. Sorry about that.”

“Merle, what the hell?”

“You got time to talk?”

“Yeah. What's up?”

“It's something pretty serious, it might actually piss you off quite a bit.”

“What is it?” he answered, sounding anxious already.

“It's about Joni.”

“Is she OK? She's not in any trouble down there is she?” Daryl asked.

“No...but the thing is, me and her have been spending some time together and-”

“So what?”

Merle sighed and waited for it to dawn on his younger brother what he meant.

“You don't mean...”

“Yeah.”

“Merle, for fuck sakes! You can't be messin' with a girl that young!”

“I know, but it's not like you think.”

“How the hell is it? She's twenty-one, Merle! She's a kid!”

“She's not a kid, Daryl.”

“Tell me you didn't have sex with her, Merle, just tell me that much.”

“We should talk about this some other time maybe,” Merle winced.

“You had sex with her? Jesus Christ!”

“She wanted to, Daryl. She came onto me,” he tried to explain.

“She doesn't know what she wants, she's twenty-one. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“She's OK, Daryl. I didn't hurt her or anything. She wants to give this a try.”

“You never had a relationship in your whole damn life, Merle. Now you wanna shack up with a teenager?”

“It's not like you think. I think she actually likes me.”

“It's just a crush, Merle! She's too young for you!”

“I shouldn't have brought this up over the phone.”

“Just break it off and let her down easy,” Daryl insisted.

“I gotta go...I get it that you're pissed. I know it seems really stupid.”

“Merle, you just can't do this. It's not good for her. It's selfish.”

“I guess you're right...sorry, I gotta go.”

Merle hung up the phone and felt dirty and ashamed. Maybe he was being selfish. This was great for him, but maybe it wasn't so great for her.

/

For three days, Joni didn't hear from Merle and he wasn't picking up when she called. One minute he was telling her how much he was hung up on her and the next he wasn't answering her calls. She wondered how much more she could take.

She was afraid to pick up the phone that Saturday morning when Carol called. It was very possible that Merle had tried talking to them about her...maybe that's why he wasn't picking up the phone.

“Hey, Carol.”

“Hey, honey. How's life treating you in the big city?”

She could already tell that Carol knew, it was clear from her voice.

“Kinda lonely to be honest,” she sighed.

“I was talking to Sophia this morning and she really wants you to come to her birthday party tonight but I totally understand if it's short notice.”

“Of course not, I'd love to come,” she smiled. “I have a car now, not much of one, but it runs.”

“I heard you got a car finally. That's awesome.”

“Yeah, it's really great.”

“Joni?”

“Yeah?”

“Daryl told me about Merle.”

“Christ...Carol, I know it sounds bad. I know it won't make any sense to anyone.”

“Daryl is worried about you, we feel a little protective of you cause we've known you since you were young...but I also don't think Merle would hurt you or pressure you. He didn't pressure you, did he?”

“Not at all, if anything it was me.”

“I am not here to judge you, Joni. You know I think the world of you and Merle. Maybe you can work it out.”

“I don't know...he's not answering my calls.”

“He'll be here tonight.”

“Oh, is it a good idea if I come then. Daryl isn't mad at me is he?”

“Nah, he's freaked out about it, but this is between you and Merle.”

“Thanks for understanding, Carol.”

“Life is sticky,” Carol chuckled. “It'll be OK.”

/

Joni ran to the store to pick up a gift for Sophia and was happy to still be invited over. She wrapped up a purple diary with butterflies on the cover, a collection of hair accessories, and some of Sophia's favorite chocolates and headed back to Alameda that evening.

She was afraid to see Merle, she was anxious to see Daryl, but she pulled up outside and forced herself to knock on the door anyway.

Sophia answered the door with a big grin and pulled her inside.

“Mom got me a new tablet!” the girl squealed. “Can you believe it?”

“Very nice, kiddo!” Joni smiled. “Let's have a look!”

The giddy 9-year-old grabbed her new tablet and came to sit next to her on the couch, across the living room from Merle.

“Hey,” he nodded.

“Hi, Merle,” she said, forcing herself to be a grown-up about it and smile.

She returned her attention back to Sophia as Daryl and Carol walked in.

“You know what you need, don't you?” Joni grinned.

“What?” Sophia asked.

“You need me to put all those good songs on your music app. The ones I played for you last time I babysat.”

“Can you do that? I don't know if I have a music account thing,” Sophia frowned.

“I'll put you on my family account. Happy birthday, kiddo!” she winked and began to sign into her Amazon Music account to add Sophia. “Also got you a little something I left on the table.”

“You're the best!” Sophia squealed again and ran off to retrieve the gift.

“Did you want anything to drink?” Daryl asked her and she hated that he was looking at her strangely.

“Just a coffee would be nice. Thanks.”

“You got it.”

They all poured attention on Sophia for the next hour and a half and finally, Merle caught her eye and nodded toward the back door.

“Can I talk to you for a minute in the backyard?” he whispered.

“Of course,” she smiled.

She was determined to be an adult about it. She was hurt and confused but she couldn't let herself break down over it in front of people.

Joni followed Merle into the dying light of day in the backyard and waited for him to begin explaining why it couldn't happen for them.

“I'm sorry I didn't call...I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I just knew if I talked to you, I'd be begging you to come over and I can't do that.”

“You can't?” she asked.

Joni wasn't being hostile, she wasn't angry at him, she just wanted to know why.

“I spoke to Daryl and he's right. I was being really selfish.”

“He said that?” she frowned.

“It's true. I'm this...dirtbag who slept with half the women in town. I'm almost 40 and I made my bed, I need to deal with the mess I made now.”

“Daryl called you a dirtbag?” she exclaimed.

“No, I'm calling me that. I shoulda said no, but I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry about that. I let myself get caught up in it and it clouded my judgment. None of this is your fault.”

“Caught up in what?” she asked.

“I was caught up in what I was feeling about you. Daryl says it's not love, but it sure feels that way to me. But what do I know, right? I just thought if you can't stop thinking about someone all the time, that's what love is. Daryl says if I care about what's best for you, then I'll stop this...so that's what I have to do.”

“Forget what Daryl says for a minute...if this was up to you, and nothing like age mattered, what would you do?” she pressed.

“Age does matter though?” he sighed.

“Tell me the truth. If you're going to end it anyway, at least give me that much,” she insisted.

Joni was getting emotional and hated that this conversation was happening at Sophia's party.

“If this was up to me I'd tell you that I love you and hope like hell you feel the same. I'd be with you every chance I could...I'd be happy. It was incredible with you, it was more than just sex for me, you have to know that.”

Joni was done, she let a few tears fall.

“Will nothing change your mind?” she asked.

“This is the right thing to do for you and Daryl would never forgive me if I let this keep going. I don't want this to stop, honey...I'll be a broken man over you, but I don't see any way around it.”

“Merle, hold on a second.”

Joni had a mild heart attack when Daryl stepped out into the yard behind her.

“Sorry, Joni. Did I scare you?” he chuckled.

“Just a little. Sorry, we'll get back inside,” Joni explained, wiping her eyes and trying her best to smile.

“Wait for a second,” Daryl said, pulling her back. “Look...I was just worried. I know what kind of 'relationships' you've had in the past, Merle. I've known Joni since she was 16 years old...if she ever ended up being just a one-night thing to you or someone you pretended to be serious about only to leave her heartbroken, I wouldn't be able to take it.”

“It's not like that,” Merle said.

“I know, I was eavesdropping through the kitchen window.”

“What the hell?” Merle huffed.

“Relax, it's a good thing I heard all that, cause if you two are serious, you have my blessing.”

Merle walked over to sit down at the picnic table in the dark and it took a moment to see that he was tearing up.

“I'll leave you guys to talk a minute,” Daryl smiled, “then come in for cake.”

Daryl hugged Joni quickly, apologized for being too protective, and then disappeared back into the house.

“Merle?”

He looked up as she came to sit across the table from him.

“Do you still wanna try?”

“Of course I do.”

“Can I bring you home tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“How the hell are we gonna explain this to Sophia,” he smirked.

“Not on her birthday, that's how,” she laughed. “Another day, I can't take anymore tonight.”

He wiped his eyes and tried to catch his breath to avoid looking like he'd been blubbering and hugged her for a good long minute before going inside.


	4. Chapter 4

> **[Otis Redding (Chained and Bound) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMt7z22wHpk) **
> 
> **[Open The Door (Alternate Take) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkO2Rm10MS8&list=OLAK5uy_mz4ZLGxOTXH7Bz4UKHekhvN9mcpcJRs7Y&index=4) **
> 
> _~ Otis Redding is the most talented and sexist singer of all time. If you ever play any music I post with a story, let it be this._
> 
> **Chapter 4**
> 
> * * *

Merle drove home, with all the anxiety of a teenager about to pick a girl up to go to the prom. He didn't understand Joni, she should have screamed at him for not picking up the phone, she never should have given him another shot, but she did.

She was driving behind him on the way back to Atlanta and she was going to be spending the night. The relief of Daryl saying he was OK with them making a go of it was enough to make his head spin.

By the time he pulled up outside his apartment, he was a bundle of nerves and just couldn't wait to have her close again.

“Hey, honey,” he smiled as she got out of her crappy car and walked toward him. “I made a real ass of myself tonight, huh?”

“No. I appreciated the honesty.”

“I'm sorry I hurt you.”

“It's OK.”

“I won't do it again.”

“You might, but if it's not on purpose, I'll forgive you...that's how love works.”

“I don't deserve you, honey.”

“Don't start that again,” she smiled. “You do deserve me or I wouldn't be here.”

He sighed and just shook his head in disbelief at the way she was. This was no child, this was a woman with more maturity than he had ever encountered. Merle walked her upstairs and suddenly his usual sexual plans didn't fit. He didn't want to throw her down on the bed and get bossy, he wasn't looking to make her scream out his name. Merle wanted to do something completely different.

They walked into the suite and he tossed his keys into a glass bowl by the door and stopped to take her coat for her.

He sat down on the couch and she joined him, but she said nothing. There was a moment of silence as he considered how to start something so important.

“Joni?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you laugh if I asked you to dance with me?”

“Of course not.”

“I wanna do this right...I wanna be romantic with you, you deserve that.”

“That's sweet, baby,” she grinned. “I'd love to dance with you.”

“I like you callin' me baby, keep that up,” he smiled as he got up to find a record to put on. “This record is old as the hills so hopefully it won't skip.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Otis Redding.”

“Never heard of him.”

“You are young, aren't you?”

“Yep.”

“This is gonna blow your mind,” he grinned. “Come here.”

He pulled her to her feet as the music started to play and he could tell she liked it right away by the way she held on tight to him and the way her hips moved slow and sexy to the beat.

_**Darling now, you made me change my mind** _

_**Can go no further, because you got me chained and bound, oh** _

_**Taller than the tallest pine** _

_**Sweeter than a grape on a vine, now** _

_**Can go no further, because you got me chained and bound, right now, now** _

_**So glad, I'm so glad, I'm so glad** _

_**Oh, I don't have to worry no more** _

_**Oh my my my** _

_**Baby, somebody, somebody** _

_**What kind of life is this kind I'm trying living** _

_**Oh Lord, what kind of love is she trying to give me** _

_**I feel like I'm standing up and telling the word** _

_**I'm chained to your love** _

“This is so good,” she purred.

Her cheek was resting against his chest, their arms wrapped around each other, and they moved nice and slow to the song.

“Romantic?” he asked.

“Very romantic.”

“I want this to be different for you this time...I wanna make it perfect.”

“It's always perfect, you know that, but I'll take more of this music...very romantic and sexy.”

“Good. My girl deserves romance and good lovin',” he growled.

"I like this side of you."

Merle walked her to the bedroom after the next song ended but turned up the stereo so he could still hear it for inspiration. He lay down next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a good long sideways kiss, her arm and leg draped over his hip and his hands wandering freely over her body.

Soon she was yanking off his shirt and kissing her way down his chest to his belt buckle and he watched in satisfied pleasure as she proceeded to urge his jeans down his legs. He didn't have to run the whole show, he knew that now. Joni was clearly enjoying doing sexual things for him and he certainly enjoyed watching. He almost died at the site of his dick disappearing into her perfect mouth to the sound of Otis Redding wailing away on the stereo. His neighbors would be kicking the door in but he couldn't give a fuck as he lay there in heaven with the woman he loved.

He needed to cum, but followed his own advice and took a deep breath.

“Alright now, honey...your turn.”

Otis continued and he stood Joni up to undress her slow and sexy.

_**Look into my eyes** _

_**Can't you see I got to come on in** _

_**I ain't lyin', and I ain't smilin' 'bout it, baby** _

_**Open the door or I'm bustin' in** _

_**Because this runnin' around** _

_**Sure 'nough, sure 'nough, is killin' me** _

_**Let me in, it's killin' me, baby** _

_**I got ta come on in** _

_**Let me in, baby, please let me in** _

_**I got ta come on in, honey** _

_**Open the door** _

_**Open the door** _

_**Let me in, let me in, let me in, let me ease on in...** _

He got her completely stripped and lay her down as the song kept playing and he could feel her fully relax with him in the moment. It was nothing like anything he'd ever done before. It was slow and sweet and hot as hell all at once.

“This song is criminal,” she groaned as he came down over her and started making his way from her neck to her belly with his hungry mouth.

“Gonna let me ease on in, honey?” he moaned.

“Fuck yes,” she whined.

Merle urged her calves up onto his back and teased his tongue over her lips as she whimpered in ecstasy. He slid one and then two fingers inside her and stroked her sweet spot to tease her as her hands grasped his head to keep him right there. His mouth closed around her clit and his thick fingers made short work of her as she started to crack. He didn't care to stretch it out this time. She needed love and pleasure, not teasing this time.

He could feel it when it happened and it was perfect. He gripped her hips tight with his hands and her legs opened wide as he ran his soft wet lips back and forth over her pussy while she came.

She gasped and panted and he reveled in the sound of it. She was his and he was never gonna give her a reason to leave.

“Dear God, Merle...I never felt anything like what you do to me and you didn't even make me wait for it,” she giggled.

“You ain't gonna wait ever again unless you ask for it,” he promised.

“Sometimes I might ask,” she winked. “Now lay down for me like a good boy. I wanna ride."

“You don't have ta tell me twice,” he smirked.

Joni climbed on top and made slow perfect love to him. Joni was the one he didn't know he needed, the one to make him see what love really was. Merle was home and he had a lot to be thankful for. Being given a second chance at love after how casually he had treated sex was a blessing, he knew that and he wasn't about to fuck it up for anything.

**~ The End**


End file.
